explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
In Purgatory's Shadow
In the Changeling infiltration In the Internment Camp 371 ' |image= |series= |production=40510-512 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe |director= Gabrielle Beaumont |imdbref=tt0708554 |guests=Andrew J. Robinson as Garak, Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat, Melanie Smith as Ziyal, J. G. Hertzler as Martok, Paul Dooley as Enabran Tain and James Horan as Ikat'ika |previous_production=For the Uniform |next_production=By Inferno's Light |episode=DS9 S05E14 |airdate= 10 February 1997 |previous_release=(DS9) For the Uniform (Overall) Blood Fever |next_release=(DS9) By Inferno's Light (Overall) Unity |story_date(s)= Unknown |group="N"}} (2373) |previous_story=(DS9) For the Uniform (Overall) Blood Fever |next_story=(DS9) By Inferno's Light (Overall) Unity }} Summary When the station picks up a mysterious coded message from inside the Gamma Quadrant that appears to be Cardassian, Garak is asked to analyze it. He reports that the message is insignificant, but is later caught trying to sneak off the station in a runabout. He then admits that the message is some sort of distress call from his mentor Enabran Tain, the former head of the Obsidian Order. Garak convinces Sisko to allow him to travel to the Gamma Quadrant to search for Tain, but Sisko sends Worf along as a "chaperone." Garak and Worf bicker consistently and find nothing. Finally, Worf announces that they can go no further and takes the ship out of warp, explaining that the source of Tain's signal is deep in Dominion space. Garak, however, is unwilling to give up, and pushes Worf to travel through the nebula to avoid detection. Worf reluctantly agrees, and almost immediately upon entering the nebula, they wind up in the midst of the Jem'Hadar fleet. Worf realizes that the entire fleet can only be assembled for one reason — they intend to invade the Alpha Quadrant. He immediately sends a warning message to the station, but is not confident it will get through. Moments later, four Jem'Hadar soldiers materialize on the ship and take Worf and Garak prisoner. Back on Deep Space Nine, the crew is able to decipher enough of Worf's signal to realize the Dominion is coming. Sisko sends Kira to find Worf and Garak, but they are already imprisoned in a Dominion detention center, where they are told they will remain until they die. Inside the camp, Worf meets Martok, the Klingon general who was replaced by a Changeling. Martok leads Worf and Garak to Tain, himself a prisoner, who is dying. Instead of being thankful to Garak for coming, Tain chastises him for allowing himself to be taken prisoner. Meanwhile, Kira returns with grim news that at least 50 Dominion ships are headed their way. With reinforcements at least two days away and only Gul Dukat on hand to help out, Sisko sees only one choice — sealing the wormhole. If Worf and Garak don't escape in 36 hours, they will be trapped. Meanwhile, Worf and Garak are introduced to another prisoner: Bashir ... meaning the Bashir at the station is a Changeling. On the station, the Bashir Changeling begins making himself useful to Dax and O'Brien while they work out the technology that will seal the wormhole. In the internment camp, Garak meets with Tain again, desperate for a kind word from his mentor before the old man passes on. When Tain makes Garak promise to escape as a final request, Garak makes a request in return — that Tain acknowledge him as his son. He does, and father and illegitimate child share a memory before Tain dies peacefully. His mission complete, Garak is ready to find a way out. But he may be too late. On Deep Space Nine, the crew shoots a particle beam at the wormhole, intending to close it. However, something goes wrong. The wormhole remains open, and the Jem'Hadar fleet begins pouring through. Errors and Explanations EAS # Prisons in Star Trek "traditionally" have lax security. The Jem'Hadar internment camp is no exception. Crawlways with important systems are rather easy to access, there are no weapon fire detectors and there is no audio or video surveillance. It was obviously considered to be unnecessary! Nit Central # Mark Stanley on Tuesday, March 23, 1999 - 10:24 pm: Is anyone else bothered by the fact that Bashir "...went to bed one night, and woke up here...", and yet is wearing his uniform, not his blue pyjamas? What, did the Dominion bring him a uniform so the other prisoners wouldn't make fun of him? It would actually be kind of funny in a twisted way -- the real Julian Bashir, languishing in a *different* Dominion prison for the rest of his life, wearing his jammies. Spockania on Tuesday, March 23, 1999 - 11:16 pm: Come now. We've seen plenty of scenes where officers sleep in their uniforms. Perhaps Bashir actually got drunk and dozed off in a bar and didn't want to tell that to Worf? Although Bashir in PJs would have been fun... Especially when we met him coming out of solitary.Mark Stanley on Wednesday, March 24, 1999 - 7:54 am: But Bashir *never* sleeps in his uniform! Every time we've seen him asleep, rudely awakened, or preparing for bed he's been in those blue pyjamas. The drunken dozing off in a bar is possible, I suppose, but generally out of character. Of course, we really have no idea how he acts at conferences. Those doctors... rabble rousers, the lot of them! :0) Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Wednesday, March 24, 1999 - 1:00 pm: Perhaps, the Bashir likes to sleep in his clothes when he travels. I do this when I travel, most of the time. Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, April 29, 1999 - 7:18 am: Bashir was asleep in his clothes in If Wishes Were Horses. It was a nit in the DS9 Guide. # BrianB on Thursday, April 15, 1999 - 2:09 am: Romulans don't take prisoners. Klingons don't take prisoners. Jem'Hadar don't take prisoners. Whoops, none of the above is true anymore. Doesn't anyone not take prisoners? Dan R. on Thursday, April 15, 1999 - 4:40 pm: Who said Romulans don't take prisoners? They took prisoners off the Enterprise C..one of them being Tasha.… Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, April 29, 1999 - 7:18 am: Dan R.: Sulu said, "Romulans don't take prisoners." in The Deadly Years. Obviously, he was wrong. BrianB on Friday, April 30, 1999 - 12:35 am: Thanks Keith for the evidence that it was (at least) once mentioned that Romulans don't take prisoners. That always seems to be the initial premise of every alleged RUTHLESS adversary. I knew I heard it said of the Romulans but did not know which episode. Russ Bindel Rbindel on Friday, June 23, 2000 - 4:00 pm: Actually, a changed premise may not always be accurate. As in the case of Sulu saying that Romulans don't take prisoners, that's not really a fact...more like an opinion. Which can be changes. Spockania on Saturday, June 24, 2000 - 9:34 pm: Sulu may have - indeed, must have - been basing his statement on actions the Romulans took during the Romulan Wars. Back then they didn't want anyone to know what they looked like. Maybe once that didn't matter they started taking prisoners? Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Saturday, June 24, 2000 - 10:20 pm: It's possible the Romulans may have taken prisoners, but if none of the prisoners escaped or sent word to Earth (no Federation then) the assumption would be they didn't take prisoners. Also, these were space battles and the only way to take prisoners would be to capture a ship or escape pod, and I don't think they had transporters back then. So capturing living prisoners might have been tough. # Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, April 29, 1999 - 7:18 am: Major Kira tells Odo that he is still a solid 18 hours a day. Before he was changed to a 'solid' by his people, Odo needed to regenerate every 16 hours. So is this change because of the baby Changeling merging with him? That would make sense - Odo was apparently able to retain his solid form for 18 hours in the very early episodes. # The listening post in the Gamma quadrant tells DS9 that a ship is approaching, but they have to wait until it comes through the Wormhole to know it is the Defiant. Why doesn't the listening post have some kind of ship identification feature? The Federation, Bajorans, Cardassians, Klingons and Romulans are all worried about an invasion from the Gamma quadrant, but no one thought to equip the listening posts with ship recognition abilities? For that matter, why isn't there a Space station on the other side of the Wormhole? It may not be viable to either fit ship identification equipment to the listening post, or to place a station at the Gamma Quadrant end of the wormhole. # Keith Alan Morgan, or is it really a Founder in disguise? on Friday, April 30, 1999 - 4:31 am: If Bashir was wearing his pre-Rapture uniform, then that means the Dr. Bashir who operated on Sisko in The Rapture was really a Founder. Hmmmmmm. If it was a Founder who operated on Sisko, then why wasn't there a medical 'accident' which would eliminate one troublesome enemy captain? Or did the Founder hope to implant something that would make Sisko more amenable to the Founders' wishes? Annonymous no 1 on Friday, April 30, 1999 - 10:21 am: Well, I don't know about you people, but I do think that the Dominion has a much greater chance to win the Federation when someone like Sisko is their representive, then, say, someone like Picard. But then I don't like Sisko much Chris Thomas on Sunday, November 14, 1999 - 1:25 am:''Re: "If Bashir was wearing his pre-Rapture uniform, then that means the Dr. Bashir who operated on Sisko in The Rapture was really a Founder." Not necessarily, we've seen evidence of others in Starfleet wearing the old-style uniform even when the new ones have been introduced. Maybe Bashir was damaged his new uniform and all he had was his old one to wear. ''margie on Monday, November 15, 1999 - 1:26 pm: I know that in the Girl Scouts, once a uniform is official, it stays official, even after new uniforms are created. This way a person doesn't have to constantly buy a new uniform, since it seems they change it every other year! Maybe it's the same way in Starfleet. That would explain away several uniform nits.Ratbat on Tuesday, February 08, 2000 - 7:46 am: I think that Jello-Julian was set up to think bigger than bumping off the station commander (realistically, sure, it'd mess 'em up a bit, but soon enough, they'd have someone else in there - this all from the Dominion's point of view). # inblackestnight on Sunday, March 19, 2006 - 1:48 pm: Did the real Bashir say he was imprisioned for one month or two? Rapture was only four eps before this one so those of you who are good with star dates might be able to figure the uniform nit out. Mrcrusher (Mrcrusher) on Wednesday, November 22, 2006 - 5:04 pm: He said he was captured "over a month ago". That could be 2 months, 3 months or more, so therefore there is no so called "uniform nit", and there never was. LUIGI NOVI (Lnovi) on Thursday, November 23, 2006 - 4:31 pm: Of the episodes between Rapture and this one, Rapture had no stardate, The Darkness and the Light was SD 50416.2, The Begotten had no stardate, For the Uniform was SD 50485.2, and this episode had no stardate. ' # ''inblackestnight on Saturday, February 03, 2007 - 1:48 pm: If this nebula supposedly masks JH sensors why not go farther into it once they start coming out? Worf could shoot one of those comm buoys, if runabouts have them, without changing course. '''Perhaps the nebula also masks the sensors on the runabout, causing the same problems experienced by Reliant and Enterprise in Star Trek II The Wrath of Khan. Fandom # Firesnowe on Thursday October 3, 2019 - 5:37 Martok says "If you are Worf then you must be Garak." What kind of crazy logic is that? Are Worf and Garek inseparable? He is obviously aware that Worf and Garek are both living on Deep Space Nine - after all, how many Klingons would be travelling with a Cardassian? Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine